Songes d'Azur
by Moody Poison
Summary: Suite à sa rencontre avec la sulfureuse Syrine, Sacha prend la route pour se rendre au tournoi d'Azuria, relever des défis les plus fous. Se faisant il suit les traces de son père et se retrouve impliqué dans une affaire bien mystérieuse...


**Danse de givre et de flammes**

Le regard de Sacha se glissa sur les courbes enchanteresses de la danseuse, sa peau tannée, son regard de braise ensorcelant sous ses longs cils noirs. Chaque pas de cette ronde lascive s'accompagnait du son délicat du tambourin, chaque mouvement se joignait de l'ombre du Arbok qui dansait avec elle. Les lumières tamisées des flammes la grandissaient, vipère impérieuse aux longues boucles d'ébènes. Et en dépit des lumières chaudes, de son incandescente beauté, un souffle froid suintait sur ses lèvres.

Il déglutit.

— Te laisserais-tu ensorceler ? souffla Régis à son oreille, d'une voix indécente.

Sacha rougit vivement et poussa son ami d'une bourrade agacée, sans détacher une seule fois son regard de la femme-Arbok. Elle ondoyait, ses pieds nus remuant la terre de la scène de fortune, la lueur des braséros étincelant sur le moindre de ses bracelets qui tintaient en rythme, glissaient sur sa peau. En transe, elle virevolta et les tissus légers qui tombaient depuis ses hanches, tourbillonnaient. Danse brûlante, danse de la terre à la fluidité des rus, elle semblait s'accorder en tout points avec les éléments, avec la nature. Et dans un final aux allures dramatiques, elle se laissa tomber, genoux et mains dans la terre battue, tissus et longues mèches d'ébène éparpillées autour d'elle dans une corolle sensuelle. Tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Le rideau tomba finalement et Sacha poussa un soupir frustré. Régis pouffa.

— Peut-être devrais-tu songer à accepter les avances de Flora ?

— Non ! s'indigna Sacha.

Flora n'était pour lui qu'une petite sœur, la chose qu'il avait de plus précieux, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, tout sauf une amante, ou pire, une épouse. Il gratouilla la tête de Pikachu qui grimpa sur son épaule tandis qu'ils se levaient pour quitter les gradins.

L'air frais de la nuit lui fit un bien fou après tant d'émotions. Il évita soigneusement un braséro et coula un regard en biais à Régis qui ricanait déjà.

— Regarde qui viens-là !

Sacha tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et sentit le souffle lui manquer. Elle était là, la danseuse enivrante suivie de près par son Arbok, se glissant dans l'obscurité de sa démarche souple et soyeuse, discrète comme un souffle.

— Où est-ce qu'elle va, à ton avis ?

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Régis

— Il n'y a qu'à seul moyen de savoir…

Et il entreprit de suivre la femme-serpent avant que son ami n'ait eu le temps de protester.

**oOo**

Sammy Chen poussa un profond soupir, bras croisés sur la poitrine, tout en dardant un regard courroucé sur les deux chenapans qui lui faisaient face.

— Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ?

Les deux garçons demeurèrent coi, les yeux baissés, tandis que le doyen de Bourg-Palette poursuivait :

— Syrine est une jeune artiste particulièrement respectée qui nous venait tout droit d'Azuria, pour nous faire l'honneur de ses talents. Et vous, vous allez l'espionner tandis qu'elle se baigne ?

Régis pinça les lèvres en discernant l'exaspération dans la voix de son grand-père.

— Sans oublier qu'il s'agit d'une proche amie des princesses d'Azuria ! Il en va de l'indépendance de Bourg-Palette ! Voulez-vous créer un incident diplomatique ?

— Papi, tu dramatises…

— Du vent, le temps que je décide d'une punition appropriée !

Ni une, ni deux, Sacha et Régis se faufilèrent au dehors de la maison du médecin. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, peu enthousiastes à l'idée de se rentrer chez eux pour se faire remonter les brettelles.

— Dis-donc, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi remonté…

— Sauf la fois où Pikachu a électrocuté le représentant Clémentiville …

— Pikaaaa !

— Heureusement que le père de Flora l'a bien pris…

Les deux garçons pouffèrent, puis Sacha humidifia ses lèvres :

— Le jeu en valait la chandelle, quand même.

Un éclat amusé traversa les prunelles sombres de Régis.

— Heureuse d'apprendre que vous vous êtes bien rincés l'œil.

Le constat acerbe glaça l'atmosphère. Les deux jeunes hommes firent volte-face tandis que Syrine s'avançait vers eux. Le tissu volage épousait ses longues jambes, les effleurait au rythme de la brise et dans la semi-obscurité de la ville, ses prunelles d'onyx luisaient d'une lueur vengeresse ardente, d ansait une tempête polaire dévastatrice. Sacha eut le réflexe de détourner les yeux, gêné. Mais Régis, lui, ne se démonta pas; un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, un air défiant, il répliqua aussitôt d'un ton suffisant :

— Quelle idée, aussi, de se baigner au clair de lune ? L'eau courante, les salles de bain… ce genre de choses n'existent-elles donc pas à Azuria ?

Le regard de Syrine s'étrécit, son Arbok, toujours dans son ombre, émit un sifflement menaçant. Sacha fronça les sourcils. À quoi donc jouait son ami ?

Syrine pinça les lèvres et passa une main sur son Arbok pour apaiser sa colère. Puis elle replaça de manière faussement négligée une longue boucle de cheveux ébène, faisant chanter les bracelets à son poignet gracile. Son calme recouvré, elle persifla d'un ton mielleux et condescendant

— Chez nous, les gamins sont mieux élevés, surtout.

— Eh ! On n'est plus des gamins ! protesta Sacha.

Régis leva les yeux au ciel, jurant en son for intérieur contre la finesse d'esprit de son ami d'enfance, avant de reporter toute son attention à la vipère.

— J'avais plutôt tendance à penser que tu avais agi volontairement, vu comme tu te targuais d'exhibitionnisme sur scène. Naturellement…

Théâtral, il saisit une pokéball dans sa main, la porta jusqu'à son visage, s'appliqua à ressentir la présence de son pokémon, lui soufflant sa confiance, son désir de provoquer, de se venger, sa soif de combat termina sa phrase :

— … on pourrait régler cette histoire stupide comme des adultes.

Une brise de liesse glacée balaya le coin de rue où ils se faisaient face, suspendant l'espace de quelques temps le temps, taisant les sons, les doutes. Le frisson d'excitation caractéristique de la perspective du défi les étreignit. Pikachu fit un pas en avant, son pelage parcourut d'électricité, lui aussi galvanisé par la perspective du combat. Arbok siffla, sa langue fourchue sondant l'atmosphère, les motifs de son cou dessinant un visage sinistre dans les ténèbres.

Le rire de Syrine éclata dans l'obscurité, chantant et provocateur, brisant les tensions, déstabilisant les deux garçons.

— Moi ? Contre vous ? Même à deux contre un, vous ne feriez pas le poids !

Et elle repartit dans un éclat de rire, son Arbok les dominant de toute sa hauteur. Et quand enfin elle se calma, elle reporta sur eux un regard faussement bienveillant, pour terminer d'une voix rieuse :

— Si vous voulez me combattre, essayez de participer au prochain tournoi d'Azuria, d'accord ?

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse pour se fondre dans l'obscurité et regagner l'hôtel de Bourg-Palette. Régis serrait les poings, grinça des dents. Il aurait volontiers qualifiée la femme de lâche, l'accusant de fuir, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vue à l'œuvre à la télé, lors de ce fameux tournoi du royaume d'Azuria. Sacha posa une main sur son épaule, pour tenter de l'apaiser. Pikachu abaissa les oreilles, contrarié. Finalement, ce fut Sacha qui rompit le silence, déterminé :

— On dirait qu'on a un tournoi à préparer.

— Pika !

Il saisit Pikachu, enthousiasmé par le défi qui se présentait, tandis que Régis sifflait entre ses dents un garce peu amène.

**oOo**

— Pikachu, esquive, puis attaque éclair !

La souris électrique approuva d'un Pika ! déterminé, avant de faire un bond sur le côté et esquiver l'attaque poursuite de Noctali.

— Noctali, feinte !

Flora, tout juste tirée du lit par les éclats de lumière provoqués par les attaques du Pikachu de Sacha, échevelée et à peine habillée, posa un regard halluciné aux deux garçons.

— Mais que vous prend-il ?

Difficile de croire que Sacha, que sa mère jetait hors du lit tous les matins, puisse se lever à une heure aussi indécente. Une aube pâle se levait sur le jardin de la petite maison de Ketchum où s'entraînaient visiblement ses deux amis.

— Tiens, salut Flora !

— Pika, pika !

La jeune femme bâilla et passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard encore embué de sommeil. Elle fronça finalement les sourcils, avant de grommeler :

— J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous réveillez tout le quartier.

Régis rappela Noctali et s'avança à son tour pour la saluer, et répondit :

— On compte participer au tournoi du royaume d'Azuria.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel l'information monta au cerveau de Flora encore prisonnier des brumes du sommeil. Alors, seulement, elle ouvrit lentement la bouche, une expression de sincère surprise éclaira ses grands yeux bleus.

— Vous… quoi ?

— En fait, commença Sacha, c'est à cause de S- AÏE ! Mais Régis, qu'est-ce-

— Oui, Régis, pourquoi tu frappes Sacha ? soupira Flora, habituée à ce genre de manèges.

Le petit-fils du doyen lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de déclarer :

— J'ai une proposition à te faire, Flora. Tu ne nous interroges pas sur le pourquoi du comment, et je convaincs mon grand-père de te laisser partir avec nous pour que tu puisses participer au concours.

La jeune femme sembla se réveiller complètement aussitôt, elle se jeta au cou de Régis, manquant de l'étouffer, tout en poussant des hurlements surexcités. Sacha leva au ciel face à tant de cinéma.

— Et après, c'est nous qui réveillons tout le quartier, hein, Pikachu.

— Chuuuu…

**oOo**

Sacha se réveilla en sursaut, un nom sur les lèvres, un hurlement bloqué dans sa gorge.

Instantanément, tout s'évanouit.

— Chu ?

Pikachu frotta sa truffe contre la joue de Sacha pour le réconforter. En retour, son dresseur passa la main sur son pelage chargé d'électricité statique, puis soupira. Cela faisait prêt d'un mois qu'il se réveillait avec cette sensation d'urgence et le désespoir qui lui remuait les tripes. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur sa mère, Délia, qui le fixa d'un air surpris

— Déjà réveillé ?

'jour m'man.

Elle le contempla quelques secondes d'un air triste et tendre, avant de lui sourire

— Allez, debout, c'est le grand jour !

— Pika, pika !

— Oui, moi aussi j'ai hâte, Pikachu ! s'exclama Sacha en bondissant hors du lit.

Autour de la table du petit déjeuner, Flora ne tenait plus en place. À peine Délia franchit-elle le pas de la cuisine de que la jeune femme se jeta sur elle :

— Oh, Madame Ketchum, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir accueillie sous votre toit tous ces mois !

— Enfin, Flora, tu me le répètes depuis que le doyen vous a donné la permission de représenter Bourg-Palette ! Mange un morceau, plutôt, tu vas avoir besoin de forces pour le voyage qui vous attend, répondit-elle dans un rire indulgent.

Flora fixa son assiette pleine de victuailles d'un air peu inspiré. Elle était tellement surexcitée et impatience, appréhensive aussi, qu'elle ne se sentait pas en état d'ingérer quoi que ce fût. Sacha, tout juste habillé, descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, saisit une tartine et l'engouffra sans la moindre hésitation. Et de manière si peu élégante et distinguée que Flora grimaça. Voilà qui lui coupait davantage l'appétit.

— Sacha, tu es sûr d'avoir suffisamment de vêtements de rechanges dans ton sac ?

— Oui m'man.

— Tu comptes bien changer de caleçon tous les jours, hein ?

— Maman ! J'ai vingt ans, je pense que je peux me débrouiller ! ronchonna-t-il.

Flora se leva d'un bond, attrapa son sac tout en s'exclamant :

— Je vais voir où en est Régis !

Elle étreignit brièvement Délia en la remerciant une énième fois et sortit d'un pas joyeusement précipité. Resté seul avec sa mère, Sacha posa sur elle un regard hésitant.

— Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Elle hocha la tête, dissimulant sa peine derrière un sourire

— Il faut bien s'y résoudre, mon garçon doit bien partir un jour…

— Je ne parlais pas de ça, je-

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

— Je sais. Et cela ne se reproduira pas.

Sacha sourit et enlaça sa mère. Puis, sans un mot, ils se séparèrent et franchir le seuil de la maison, le jeune homme saisissant son sac au passage et Pikachu bondissant devant lui. D'un pas solennel et déterminé, il se traversa Bourg-Palette, Délia sur ses talons. Il foulait les rues avec une assurance nouvelle, faisait mentalement la liste de ses préparatifs. Son équipe, il l'avait choisie avec soin. Dracaufeu, Jungko, Scarhino et Kaiminus. Et Pikachu, bien entendu. Et son entraînement avait porté ses fruits, il en était certain.

Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, il déboucha finalement sur la place principale de Bourg-Palette. Les habitants étaient tous réunis pour l'occasion en un large cercle, et ils le laissèrent passer cérémonieusement. Sacha prit place à la droite de Régis. Flora, à la gauche du petit-fils du doyen, se tenait droite comme un i », et semblait faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se trémousser.

Régis s'avança d'un pas, faisant face à son grand-père, entouré du conseil du village.

— Aujourd'hui, nous souhaitons présenter notre humble demande aux anciens.

— Les anciens vous écoutent, énonça Sammy Chen.

— Alors, notre requête est la suivante. Nous souhaiterons, par la grâce des légendaires, représenter Bourg-Palette lors du grand tournoi d'Azuria. Flora Yamada en tant que coordinatrice, Sacha Ketchum et moi-même, Régis Chen, en tant que dresseurs.

— Alors, vous serez les premiers représentants de Bourg-Palette au tournoi d'Azuria depuis ces quinze dernières années. Puissent les légendaires vous être favorables.

Régis s'inclina et ses deux amis l'imitèrent. Puis ils se détournèrent tous trois de la foule d'habitants de Bourg-Palette qui les acclamaient, pour prendre la route sans un regard en arrière, suivant le protocole à la lettre.

**oOo**

— Syrine !

La jeune femme se leva et un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle faisait face à la nouvelle arrivante.

— Enfin rentrée, Iris ? Comment s'est passé ton voyage à Hoenn ?

— Très bien, fit-elle précipitamment avant de scruter son aînée, inquisitrice.

Syrine rit de bon cœur, avant de répondre à sa question muette :

— Oui, je te rassure, j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils viennent.

— Merci, soupira Iris, soulagée.

Syrine attira sa cadette contre elle, et passa las mains dans sa volumineuse chevelure.

— T'inquiète pas, sœurette, tout va bien se passer.

À nouveau, Iris hocha la tête avec conviction. Pourtant, le regard vaguement illuminé par les flammes des bougies, Syrine formula une prière silencieuse, qui s'envola dans la brise glaciale.


End file.
